


Stay right here

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Poly-V Relationship, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, also the ships are only in the second chapters if that is not your thing, as in if you have not watch the trailer yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It takes more than a few hours to get from London to Kentucky and back again, and yet Harry fully expects Eggsy to wait at his house until he returns. And the thing is, Eggsywillwait for him.Even if he doesn't come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So autumngracy on tumblr raised a very good point about how it would take at the very least a day or two for Harry to come back from Kentucky even with a super fast spy private jet and yet he just expected Eggsy to wait for him in his house. And that Eggsy apparently did wait for him and that of course makes one wonder about what the fuck he was doing while he was waiting.
> 
> Of course I had to write it. I fully intended to keep this funny and not go into the obvious angst. And then I got feels and I simply had to write the angst. And then people got angry/pouty at me because I angsted without a happy ending so of course I fixed my own damn angst because writint fluff is like breathing for me.

Contrary to what most of Kingsman believes, Merlin doesn’t overlook every feed and has actually very little interest in what the agents get up to when it doesn’t pertain directly to the mission at hand.

So when he gets an alert that something,  _someone_ , is moving around Harry’s house while the man himself is in a cab heading toward the shop, he gets slightly worried.

That is until he hacks into Harry’s home security system and finds out who the culprit is.

With a sighs, he opens a channel with Harry.

“Harry, why is there a failed recruit currently at your house and raiding your fridge?”

“Because I told him to stay there until I return.”

Ah. Of course. That makes perfect sense.

Not.

“You’re aware that it’ll take at least three days before you do go back home?” And that’s only if the mission goes flawlessly, but this bit, Merlin doesn’t mention. Spies might not be as superstitious as actors, but they don’t like tempting the fates either.

“Which is why I don’t mind him raiding my fridge.”

He opens his mouth to reply before thinking better of it. Harry is clearly in a mood and Merlin isn’t willing to let him pass his frustration on him. Sure he’s disappointed that Eggsy failed the test and won’t become an agent, but he’s already got plan to offer the lad some work in his department once the Valentine situation is dealt with. It would be a shame to waste all that potential and unlike all the other recruits except Roxy, Eggsy is the only one Merlin genuinely liked.

He could say that to Harry, but he knows that would change nothing.

Harry isn’t angry because he thinks Eggsy has blown his chance to be a part of Kingsman. He’s angry because once again he’s been too proud and overconfident, because he hasn’t stop for a minute to think of the possibility that Eggsy could fail. He’s angry because even if Merlin doubts he’s made any promises out loud to the lad, Harry has probably made several in the privacy of his own mind and now they have no chance of becoming true. At least not without adjusting whatever it is he was planning to the fact that Eggsy won’t be an agent but a handler or something of the likes.

Because there’s no way Harry isn’t already aware of his intentions to recruit the lad for his department now that he's failed the Knights trials. Even if it hadn’t been the case, Merlin doesn’t doubt for a second that Harry would have called in a favor for him to do exactly that. And Merlin wouldn’t have refused because for some reason, even after all these years, the stupid prick is still his best friend.

He changes subject instead, telling Harry that the jet will be ready to leave as soon as he gets to HQ and bites his lips in order not to sniggers when he notices that Eggsy has found Harry’s “secret” stash of chocolate in the kitchen. Judging by his petulant expression, the stash will be empty by the time Harry comes back.

*

Harry is on his way to Kentucky, Merlin is looking at some plans for Gawain’s infiltration mission and it’s been a while since he’s gotten any alert that Eggsy is moving around the house.

Mostly he ignores them, guessing that Harry deserves whatever the lad gets up to in his boredom, but he’s slightly worried that maybe Eggsy has set something on fire out of spite and his looking giddily at his handiwork.

He knows of course that this is more his style than the lad’s, especially after he’s got the time to calm down after his fight with Harry, but he’s also not entirely sure what have been said during said fight. The man can be infuriating beyond belief and would drive anyone to pyromania.

But no, when he finally locates Eggsy in the house, the lad is asleep, curled up on himself in Harry’s bed.

It’s kind of cute but also sickeningly sweet and Merlin shudders as he imagines the public display of affection he’ll be subjected to from those two when they finally get their heads out of their arses.

Surely he’s got enough vacation time saved up that he can get away for their honeymoon period…

*

Eggsy is trying to hack into Harry’s computer and he seems to be making good progress. Merlin must admit he is kind of impressed, but even if it only makes his resolve to offer the lad a job firmer, Eggsy still isn’t really a Kingsman. There are things on Harry’s computer he really shouldn’t be looking at for the time being.

But it’s not like there is much more to do at Harry’s, especially not after Eggsy has already found all the old photo albums and had a good laugh at the pictures. Merlin should mind that the lad probably now know how he looks like back when he had hair, but really it just makes them more equal. He might not want into Eggsy’s pants like Harry does, but he does consider him a friend already. It’s only normal he’s got some blackmail material of his own.

There are some books he could read, but if Eggsy is anything like him, there is no way he is in the right state of mind to read anything while he waits for Harry to come back from his mission.

Finally taking pity on the boy, he sends him a quick text with Harry’s netflix account information. It’s not much, but Eggsy still grins brightly in the direction of the hidden camera after reading the text.

*

It’s only much later, after they’ve saved the world, after making it back to HQ and after Merlin has sent both Eggsy and Roxy home that he realises that Eggsy must have had succeeded in hacking into Harry’s computer for him to have known about his death.

His heart breaks at the thought of what the lad has witnessed. Not only he had had to look at the man he loved go on a murderous rampage with no sensible explanation, but he had had to watch him get shot. Had to see for himself the bloody view of the sky before the feed shut off, a view that could only mean that Galahad had fallen and that Harry Hart would never come back.

Harry was just his best friend and Merlin isn’t sure yet how he’ll live with those memories. He can’t possibly imagine what they’ll do to Eggsy.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by what has been a familiar alarm in the last couple of days and he smiles sadly when he brings the feed from Harry’s house to his screen and sees that Eggsy is back.

Merlin is tempted to tell him to go back to his mother and sister, to not do this to himself, but he knows it would be hopeless.

The lad is stubborn and it doesn’t matter to him that he’s waiting for a man that won’t ever return home. He’s still going to wait.

It’s only when Eggsy grabs a pillow and hides his face in it, his whole frame shaking from what must be sobs, that Merlin closes the feed and his computer, leaving the busy hub as quickly as he can.

His department has things as under control as they will be in a while and right now, Merlin needs to be elsewhere.

Because it might be hopeless, but he’ll be damned if he lets his friend wait alone.


	2. Coda

Harry knows of course that there is nothing for him there, that his house has been destroyed by Poppy. Only ruin and cinder are left behind.

And yet, as soon as he steps out of the plane and onto England’s soil again, he’s assailed with the urge to return to a home he barely remembers. His memories are getting slightly better now that he’s back among the most important people in his life, but he fears some pieces are lost to him forever.

It won’t stop him from trying to reclaim them, if only so that he won’t have to see disappointment on Eggsy and Merlin’s faces.

Not that they’ve put any pressure on him since they’ve been reunited, but the only expectations they had at the time was for him to remember how to fight. Which of course he did, the muscle memory alone enough to get through most of the fighting.

But now that they’re back in London, he knows they’ll probably expect him to be more like his old self. But that old self is like a complete stranger to him since he woke up alone in an hospital room, missing a eye and with no idea how he got there.

Which is why he is standing here, in the ruins of what used to be his home. Because he knows he told someone  _important_ to stay there, that he would be back and  _fix_ something.

He has no doubts that he’s too late, but if Eggsy has reminded him of one thing, it’s that he’s got to try.

He doesn’t startle when he hears Merlin clears his throat behind him, having known since he left the shop that he was being followed. He’s a bit surprised that Eggsy decided to stay on the sidewalk however, even if he can kind of understand. It was his home too, he had been standing in it not even a week ago. It must be hard to see it completely destroyed.

“He waited for you, you know.”

There’s no need for Merlin to specify who this “he” is, it’s a wonder Harry hadn’t realise before that the important person of his not-memory was Eggsy all along. Who else could it have been? Merlin perhaps, but the idea that his friend would have needed to wait his return to fix something is beyond preposterous. Not that it’s any less ridiculous about Eggsy. It’s obvious the young man is his own Knight in bespoke armor.

They both look over to where Eggsy is waiting for them, looking uncomfortable but fiercely determined and if he wasn’t sure he was in love before, that would be it for Harry.

But he had already known his feelings for the boy and this only serves to bring them back to the forefront of his thoughts when he had been doing his best to bury them deep inside.

He might not be who he once was anymore, but he’s not  _blind_  either. It hadn’t taken very long before he had realised that there was something more than simple friendship between Eggsy and Merlin. Something that could have been his in another lifetime.

He doesn’t pretend he is not envious of their relationship, but he would never do anything to come between them. They both deserve happiness even if it means he has to give up on his own.

He’ll settle for being content, it’s already so much more than he thought he’d get.

Something must have given away his thoughts or maybe he’s simply not as different from the old Harry as he thinks he is, because Merlin gently cups his cheeks so that they’re looking at each other.

“We both did.”

Merlin lets his hand trail down slowly, from his throat to his shoulders, then to his elbow all the way through Harry’s own hand. He doesn’t try to hold him however, doesn’t try to link their fingers. No, his hand his simply hovering next to his, his warmth slowly sinking into Harry’s skin.

“We’re done waiting. Come back home with us, please?“

Someone else might mistake this invitation for something entirely different from what it is, but not Harry. He might not remember everything, but he’s still Merlin’s best friend, just as much as Merlin is his. They’ve never loved each other this way and they never will.

But they both love Eggsy and apparently Eggsy loves them both.

Maybe they’re rushing into things, in fact, they probably  _are_ , but they’re not getting any younger. Eggsy himself could very well die tomorrow for all they know. And Harry already knows he’ll do anything to make them both happy.

He can, and he  _will_ , take a chance and see if maybe, just maybe, he’s worth some happiness too.

And so, he grabs for Merlin’s hand, linking their fingers together, biting back on something that could be either a chuckle or a sob when Merlin tightens his hold and smiles blindingly before tugging him along.

Eggsy doesn’t comment on their hand-holding, simply press a quick kiss to the corner of Merlin’s mouth before moving to Harry’s free side, sliding his hand in his like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

And maybe it is.

Or maybe the easiest thing in the world is to walk between the two people he loves the most, trusting them to bring him home.


End file.
